Data's Day (episode)
Data records a day in his life for Commander Bruce Maddox, including observations on Chief O'Brien's wedding, and the mystery of a Vulcan ambassador who apparently dies in a transporter accident. Summary Teaser :"Second Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 44390.1. Record entry for transmission to Commander Bruce Maddox, Cybernetics Division, Daystrom Institute." Data, in voiceover, dictates a letter to Commander Maddox, continuing correspondence with the scientist that began after Data's trial regarding his rights. ( ) Maddox apparently last wrote to Data for help, expressing that his study on Soong-type androids lacks primary source information on Data's programming and operation. Agreeing with Maddox, Data decided to record a typical day of his life from his point of view, with particular emphasis on friendships. The day begins with the handover of the bridge from night watch to day watch, with Data ceding command to Commander Riker. Riker has arrived 15 minutes early so Data, a member of the O'Brien wedding party, will have more time to prepare which the second officer appreciates. He relates his not-quite-emotional anticipation regarding his participation in the wedding. Data updates Riker, which essentially sums up the action to come: Lieutenant Juarez went into labor, and the ship is at station awaiting the arrival of the ship, the , bearing Ambassador . Data's narration continues as he departs the bridge and travels to his first off-watch destination. He describes in voiceover his difficulty in maintaining friendships, and detailing how he has developed programs to handle these relationships. He then drops in on Keiko Ishikawa in her quarters to inform her that the wedding rehearsal is to begin. Keiko informs Data that she's unhappy, and that she would like to call off the wedding to Miles O'Brien, and that this decision would make her happy. In the mistaken belief that making Keiko happy by canceling the wedding will in turn make Chief O'Brien happy, Data allows himself to be talked into taking the "bad" news to O'Brien in Ten Forward, who reacts entirely opposite to Data's prediction. "I have good news," he informs the chief. After O'Brien storms out, Geordi La Forge advises Data that he should let him deliver any further "good news" of this type. Act One Data's log continues as he walks down a corridor, with statistics regarding the service of the Enterprise. This is the 1,550th day since its commissioning. There will be four birthdays, two transfers, a celebration of the Hindu Festival of Lights, two chess tournaments, one secondary school play, and four promotions. Overall it is an ordinary day. Data arrives at the transporter room and gives the order to Hubbell to bring Ambassador T'Pel aboard. She coldly informs Data that she wishes to meet with his captain. He then compares his emotional state to that of Vulcans, noting that he finds their stark philosophy to be somewhat limiting. Upon bringing T'Pel to the captain in his ready room, Data and Commander Riker are asked to leave. Data returns to the bridge, where Riker mutters to him that T'Pel is a "charming woman," and Data's narration notes Riker's sarcasm, a form of expression he has failed to master. Data's narration continues in the ship's barbershop, where Geordi La Forge and V'Sal are exchanging friendly insults and banter regarding La Forge's haircut and V'Sal's skill at it. Data tries out a friendly jibe: "My hair does not require trimming, you lunkhead." La Forge advises him not to try it on the captain, which Data agrees with. Data then attempts to understand the interplay of Keiko and Chief O'Brien earlier in the day, and explores the terms "cold feet" and "jitters" with La Forge's help. La Forge ends the exchange with his firm belief that the wedding will in fact proceed and tells Data he'd better get a gift. Resuming the voiceover, Data describes his relationship with Lieutenant Worf as he comes across him already in the replicating center. He notes their similarity as orphans and outsiders who have been raised by Humans and joined Starfleet as a result. Worf confirms that he's picking out a wedding gift and agrees to help Data in finding something appropriate, having attended weddings. Worf points out a selection of crystal glasses as a typical traditional gift his adoptive parents would give for family weddings. When he pauses the display on a crystal swan however, Data mentions that it was his understanding that the item selected should reflect the personality of the giver; a swan doesn't remind him of Worf. Data changes the subject to actual participation in a wedding. Worf notes his discomfort with the overall sentimentality of the wedding ritual and notes that though he would be honored to participate in one, he is not sure about all of the "talking, dancing, and crying" that would be involved. Data pauses at the notion of dancing. The narrative continues in sickbay as Dr. Crusher examines the expectant Lieutenant Juarez. Data explains that he rarely requires the services of Dr. Crusher, but that he often learns a great deal about Human interaction from her practice of medicine. He then asks her in passing if she would teach him how to dance. Crusher pulls him quickly into the privacy of her office after Martinez notices them talking about this while walking by. She informs Data that she will help him, but he is not to speak of her dancing abilities to anyone, as she does not wish to be known as the "Dancing Doctor" again. Data is then paged to the bridge by Captain Picard, who asks him to research Romulan deployments along the Neutral Zone. The captain then orders the ship to set a course for 130.246 at warp 7, which takes the ship very close to the Neutral Zone. Data finishes by voicing over that he is fortunate to not have emotional distractions in his duties, as a sudden course correction towards the Neutral Zone would otherwise make him nervous. In the meantime his right hand is seen tapping the console apparently of its own accord. Act Two Data enters the ready room and gives his analysis of the Romulan strategy, deployed to support a policy of confrontation, with 90% probability that they will continue that policy. Ambassador T'Pel rejects the notion of an escort for "the mission" but the purpose of said mission is not revealed. Data then goes to his quarters and orders feline supplement 74 for Spot, a long-haired orange cat. Data is shortly joined by Chief O'Brien, who comes to apologize for his outburst earlier in the day in Ten Forward. Data makes multiple and finally overly-friendly attempts to make the chief more comfortable, offering pillows, music, and drink. O'Brien gets to the point by appealing to Data to talk to Keiko to try and get the wedding back on. Data concludes by noting that Keiko may not have fully analyzed her position. He resumes his personal log as he walks down the corridor, noting to Commander Maddox that Keiko was calm and reserved when she made her decision, and concludes that reviewing the available facts should help, and that emotional considerations do not seem to have clouded her judgment. Data meets Keiko in the arboretum and logically and aggressively points out Keiko's "errors", to which Keiko responds with an emotional appeal to leave her alone. Data continues the voiceover as he describes his relationship with Counselor Troi. Data then describes his research to Counselor Troi regarding various wedding customs. Troi advises him that the best way to help Miles and Keiko is to stay out of the process. They then move onto the concept of Data getting married and his reservation that he cannot grow old with someone. They are interrupted when Ambassador T'Pel summons Data to her quarters. T'Pel attempts to make use of Data's Priority 3 clearance on the ship to gain information about the deflector shields' field strength at maximum output, using her access code of Kappa Alpha 4601704. Data informs her that while the code is valid, he must report any inquiry regarding restricted information to the captain. T'Pel lamely backs out of the request by telling Data she was merely interested in his security safeguards, and that they appear to be adequate. Data continues the narrative, telling Commander Maddox that he wishes for a gut feeling regarding T'Pel, even though he does not believe that she, a Vulcan, could have lied about her request. Act Three Data arrives at the holodeck, where Dr. Crusher is finishing up some pre-exercise stretching in a dance studio. She gives him one beginning lesson in dancing. Data informs her after this lesson that she should simply teach him the final lesson. Data then perfectly mimics Dr. Crusher's tap-dancing routine, which becomes increasingly elaborate. Crusher has to interrupt Data's exploration of routines with the refrain of "Stop, Data!" After mastering tap-dancing, Data informs the doctor that he is now prepared to dance at the wedding. Dr. Crusher explains that tap is not used at weddings, though she doesn't know why when Data asks. She figures that the waltz, the appropriate dance, will be much easier, but contrary to her expectations Data finds the act of dancing with a partner extremely difficult as he is unable to look at her feet, or understand the variables and nuances. Instead, Crusher leads while Data observes their feet as she explains the movements, and then to look into his partner's eyes while they switch leads, with Data being much improved. Crusher is called to look in on the laboring Lt. Juarez and leaves Data to practice with a holographic partner. In parting she orders Data to smile, which he does with a mannequin-like enthusiasm. Data next arrives on the bridge as Commander Riker is telling a gruesomely funny story to two other officers and Ensign Kellogg who is monitoring the security console, and narrates his speculation that humor and sex appear to have a correlation but notes the need for additional research is clearly indicated. The fun comes to an end as a Romulan warbird, the Devoras, is detected and sends them a message telling them to proceed on a heading of 037.005 to the agreed-upon coordinates which end in the Neutral Zone. T'Pel informs Data to hold position at a specified set of coordinates. Admiral Mendak appears on the viewscreen and agrees to allow the ambassador to be beamed aboard. T'Pel refuses any attempt to have an escort, or to have the conference held aboard the Enterprise, and departs to the transporter room by herself. Over the intercom the bridge crew monitors the transport as the transporter pattern breaks down and the ambassador is killed. Act Four Data continues with a supplemental entry to his personal log, describing how he misses out on Human emotion at a time like this when the rest of the crew is suffering from the loss of a comrade aboard a starship. Chief O'Brien begins as the narrative ends to describe the accident and Data supplies that it is unlike any transporter malfunction ever recorded on a Starfleet vessel. La Forge establishes that the transporter is in perfect working order, and O'Brien follows up with the statement that the transition coil was replaced only the week before, and that there was no interference from the Romulans' shields. Dr. Crusher then reports that there isn't enough left of T'Pel to do an autopsy, only some molecular compounds left on the transporter pad. Worf calls Picard over the intercom that Admiral Mendak is hailing. Picard returns to the bridge and reports the apparent death of T'Pel. Mendak compliments him for a well-played maneuver, accusing him of arranging for T'Pel's death, and recommending that both ships leave the Neutral Zone. Picard gives Data the task of investigating the accident. Data's voiceover continues with his relation of the methods of Sherlock Holmes which he notes Picard had introduced him to and how he applies the adage of "Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Data then arrives at sickbay and asks for a comparison of the ambassador's last transporter ID trace with the remains, with the caveat that he may be chasing an untamed ornithoid without cause. The genetic code is examined and found to be identical, except that there are single-bit errors in the base-pair sequence as if it were replicated material. Dr. Crusher postulates that the DNA was mutated by the accident, or that the remains are not those of the ambassador. Act Five Data, La Forge, and Riker are in the ready room as Data explains to Captain Picard that the only explanation of the evidence is that a second transporter signal appears to have been operating during the accident, and that the ambassador was beamed off the Enterprise pad while fake remains were beamed onto the pad in her place. Picard queries Lt. Worf on the bridge as to the whereabouts of the Devoras. Worf replies that it is on heading 079, 125 at warp 2 and still in the Neutral Zone, on its way home. Data voices over his prediction of the 17% chance that Captain Picard will call for advice from Starfleet, and is rewarded with Picard's call to red alert and an order to intercept the Devoras. The Romulan ship drops out of warp and the Enterprise confronts her, ready for battle. Admiral Mendak hails and begins to complain about Picard, who interrupts with an accusation that Ambassador T'Pel has been kidnapped. At that moment a second Warbird decloaks to starboard, and Mendak suggests that Picard leave. Picard states flatly that he will take any action necessary to rescue the ambassador, as she is a Federation citizen. Data muses in voiceover his analogy of this event to a game of poker, and suggests that the captain is calling Mendak's bluff. Mendak relents stating he is not ready to start a war today, and signals to his right, revealing Ambassador T'Pel, now dressed in a Romulan uniform with the traditional Romulan bowl cut. She identifies herself as Sub-Commander Selok, a spy, and thanks Picard for his help in getting home. Mendak notes that as there are no Federation citizens on his ship, he informs Picard that the game is over and expects them to leave peacefully before closing the channel; Worf reports three more Warbirds entering the sector on long-range sensors. The Romulans have scored a point on Starfleet today. Riker quietly sums up the situation as "Some days you get the bear, and some days the bear gets you." Picard orders a reverse course back into Federation territory at warp 6. Keiko is in the arboretum as Data approaches with an apology for interfering in her plans. She informs him that it would be best if he got dressed for the wedding, leaving Data confused as she hands him a white carnation for the "father of the bride." The wedding takes place in Ten Forward. Traditional Japanese-sounding flute and string music plays, and Captain Picard officiates, stating the privilege of ship captains to perform weddings. Data voices over in his personal log how he still does not comprehend most of the emotions of violence, anger, or revenge but that he does understand the desire to be loved and the need for friendship. The wedding commences with a now-skillful Data leading the bride in a dance. Back in duty uniform, Data looks for Dr. Crusher in sickbay and comes across Picard. The captain has dropped by the nursery after the wedding to see Lt. Juarez' baby boy, cooing softly in a crib. Noting that the child was born at the same time they were facing destruction, Picard welcomes him aboard. Finally, Data leads his night watch team onto the bridge. Worf reports that all systems are normal, they are on course for Adelphous IV, engineering is realigning the main deflector dish, sickbay reports that Lt. Umbato broke two ribs on the holodeck, and sensors continue to gather long-range information on the Murasaki quasar. Data's final voiceover expresses his belief that being Human is a way of thinking, acting, and feeling, and that he may one day discover his own Humanity. The lights dim as the bridge's night watch commences. Memorable quotes "Uh, Data, I've decided not to go through with it." "You do not wish to rehearse?" "No, I'm calling off the wedding." : - Keiko Ishikawa talks to Data about her getting "cold feet" before her wedding to Miles O'Brien "She what? Cancelled the wedding? Today, without even a word?! Of all the childish, selfish irresponsible things to do!" : - O'Brien reacts to Keiko refusing to marry him "This is my first officer, Commander William Riker." "Leave us, please." "Charming woman." "The tone of Commander Riker's voice makes me suspect that he is not serious about finding Ambassador T'Pel "charming". My experience suggests that in fact he may mean the exact opposite of what he says." : - Picard, T'Pel and Riker, while Data reflects on the moment in his personal log "I could be chasing an untamed ornithoid without cause." : - Data, referring to a "wild goose chase" "My hair does not require trimming, you lunkhead." : - Data, experimenting with "friendly jibes and insults" "Have you ever been an actual participant in a Human wedding?" "NO." "You would not consider it an honor?" "An honor perhaps, but Human bonding rituals often involve a great deal of talking, and dancing and... crying." : - Data and Worf, discussing weddings "There may be a correlation between humor and sex. The need for more research is clearly indicated." : - Data "Am I dancing, doctor?" : - Data, upon learning basic tap dance moves from Dr. Crusher "They don't do a lot of tap-dancing at weddings." "Why?" "Well, Data, because... I don't really know why, Data." : - Dr. Crusher and Data "Some days you get the bear, and some days the bear gets you." : - Riker to Captain Picard on their unfortunate situation "Since the days of the first wooden sailing ships all captains have enjoyed the happy privilege of joining together two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so it is my honor to unite you, Keiko Ishikawa, and you, Miles Edward O'Brien, together in matrimony..." : - Picard, officiating at the wedding "There are still many Human emotions I do not comprehend; anger, hatred, revenge, but I am not mystified by the desire to be loved or the need for friendship. These are things I do understand." : - Data, in his personal log to Bruce Maddox "Welcome aboard." : - Picard, to the newborn Juarez child Background information Story and production * The idea of doing a "day in the life" plot was first pitched by Harold Apter during the third season. Various viewpoints were considered, including Picard's and that of the ship itself. According to Ronald D. Moore, Data's viewpoint was finally chosen, "because he's the only one who's up 24 hours a day". However, Michael Piller and Rick Berman insisted that at least one plot arc should run through the story, and the Romulan spy intrigue was created. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * The writing staff had considered a shipboard marriage for some time before the development of this episode. Michael Piller had at one point suggested marrying Picard. Another idea was to marry O'Brien to the female conn officer intended to replace Wesley. Regarding the latter, Piller explained, "I was against that because I felt that O'Brien was too good a character and potential benefit to the show to make him another star's supporting character. I felt he would always sort of be a sounding board for someone else to talk to and I didn't want to waste him on that. So we never did get around to replacing Wesley and O'Brien emerged on his own." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Gates McFadden and Brent Spiner did their own dancing in this episode, except for one overhead shot where Spiner requested a double, as he did not feel confident enough to pull it off. McFadden did the choreography, as she was a well-known Hollywood choreographer long before Next Generation. According to director Robert Wiemer, McFadden and Spiner also developed the lines in the scene, which were later accepted by the scriptwriters. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Second Unit and insert shots for this episode were filmed on Friday, on Paramount Stage 8 and 9 including the scenes of William Glover. * First UK airdate: 15 June 1994 Continuity * The running narration of this episode is a log entry recorded by Data for Commander Bruce Maddox, who wished to disassemble Data in a risky procedure to experiment on him in . After the trial on his right to choose, Data remained open to future collaboration, told Maddox to continue his work and said that he found some of what he proposed "intriguing." His reference to Maddox's "most recent letter" suggests that he and Data have had a continuing correspondence. * This was the first appearance of Rosalind Chao as Keiko; her first and last as Keiko Ishikawa, and her first as Keiko O'Brien. She makes several more appearances in TNG, before becoming a regular recurring character in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. This episode also depicts her marriage to Miles. It is also revealed that it was Data who introduced the two. * Picard's actions in this episode would be mentioned ten episodes later in , twisted into near-treason by witch-hunting Admiral Norah Satie. * This was also the first appearance of Data's cat, Spot. * This was the first appearance of several locations aboard the Enterprise-D including the arboretum, the barbershop, the nursery and the replicating center. * V'Sal, the barber, first appeared in this episode. As his name was not stated in dialogue, the Star Trek Encyclopedia actually assumed that he, and another Bolian barber featured in later episodes, Mr. Mot were in fact the same person. * The device used by V'Sal's Human colleague to dye the alien officer's elaborate hair is usually seen as an engineering tool. * The replicating center is a partial redress of the bridge of the as seen in the first three movies. * Data mentions that this episode takes place during "a celebration of the Hindu Festival of Lights", one of the few (if not only) references to actual, non-fictional religions in Star Trek. This would suggest (but not confirm) a date of October 24th, since the festival would fall on that date in 2367. Also, according to Data, the Enterprise was commissioned exactly 1,550 days (about four years three months) prior. Taking the October date into account, this would suggest the Enterprise was commissioned July 27th, 2363. However, this is contradictory with the commissioning date of "4 October 2363" in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual If the wedding date is taken to be 1,550 days after the date of commission in the Technical Manual, then the wedding actually occurs January 1st of 2368. * As an homage, Picard's wedding remarks are almost the same as those which Kirk uses in the teaser for , an episode also involving the Romulans. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * In turn, Picard's comments would be used as the basis for the wedding in the Deep Space Nine episode . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * By contrast, however, Benjamin Sisko officiates the wedding of Rom and Leeta in the Bajoran language, as he is acting in his capacity as Emissary of the Prophets, rather than as a Starfleet Captain. ( ) * Picard mentions, as Kirk had, that ship captains "since the days of wooden sailing ships" as having the ability to legally marry couples. This authority, however, was limited in many Terran navies. The captain also had to be a notary public or other recognized source. Some countries included a notary public license with the Ship's masters certificates which would allow captains to marry people on board. * The appearance of the pads on the transporter platform is inconsistent throughout this episode. In some scenes, the border lines around each pad are more pronounced than they are during others. This is because the set was being redressed for use in . The thicker black border lines seen in that film were kept in for the rest of the series. * This episode marks the first night watch seen on screen; although it does explain the difference in bridge lighting in several previous episodes. * A passing shot of the Enterprise immediately prior to the wedding scene appears to use the same passes of the ship as , though with the Excelsior elements removed. Reception * A mission report for this episode by Patrick Daniel O'Neill was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 15, pp. 60-62. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 43, * As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - Data Box: * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.4, * As part of the TNG Season 4 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Sierra Pecheur as T'Pel / Selok * Alan Scarfe as Mendak Co-stars * Shelly Desai as V'Sal * April Grace as Transporter Technician Uncredited co-stars * Majel Barrett as computer voice * Bowman as science division officer * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Cameron as Kellogg * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Gerard David as operations division ensign * Denise Deuschle as science division officer * Michele Gerren as civilian * Eben Ham as operations division ensign * Hawthorne as science division officer * as science division officer * Kast as command division officer * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign * Randy Pflug as * Keith Rayve as command division ensign * John Rice as science division officer * Denise Lynne Roberts as Patti * Noriko Suzuki as operations division ensign * Matt Tufo as barber * Uchizono as command division officer * Natalie Wood as Bailey * Harry Young as science division officer * Unknown performers as ** Alfredo Juarez ** Alien command division officer ** Boy in replicating center ** Female relief ops ensign ** Female science division officer ** Francisca Juarez ** Female dance partner ** Juarez baby ** Operations division ensign ** Spot Stand-ins * Nora Leonhardt – stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack – stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell – stand-in & photo double for Gates McFadden * Randy Pflug – stand-in for Colm Meaney * Richard Sarstedt – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Dennis Tracy – stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Guy Vardaman – photo double for Brent Spiner * James Washington – stand-in & photo double for Michael Dorn * Unknown actor – dancing double for Brent Spiner References Adelphous IV; ; Andorian; arboretum; ; autosequencer; barbershop; bear; biomechanical maintenance program; Bolian; ; carnation; carrier wave; chess; Crusher 4; cybernetics; ; dance; " "; day shift; Daystrom Institute; ''Devoras'', IRW; ; dress uniform; Federation; feline supplement 74; fluidic sensor diagnostic; Galvin V; goose; hairstick; high school; Hindu Festival of Lights; Hinduism; ; Isn't It Romantic?; Japanese; jazz dance; ; ; mitochondria; Murasaki quasar; night shift; Number one; patriotism; phase transition coil; play; poker; promotion; rabbit; red alert; replicating center; rib; Romulan; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan Star Empire; ; ; security clearance; sickbay; St. Louis; Saint Louis Academy; subspace frequency; swan; tap dance; transporter carrier wave; transporter ID trace; tricorder; turbolift; Umbato; Vulcan; wedding; wedding dress; yellow alert; Unused production references Mexler External links * * * * |next= }} de:Datas Tag es:Data's Day fr:Data's Day (épisode) it:Una giornata di Data (episodio) ja:ヒューマン・アンドロイド・データ（エピソード） nl:Data's Day pl:Data's Day sv:Data's Day Category:TNG episodes